


Being a soldier

by Esbe



Series: Together [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esbe/pseuds/Esbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I almost missed my target of a fic a week this time. Apologies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being a soldier

Reluctant to move, John put off answering nature’s call as long as he could.

They were at Mycroft’s ‘country residence’, calling it so was an affectation he abhorred but he had inherited it and now tolerated the name since the good doctor loved ribbing him about it. He preferred his city apartment but he had promised John a holiday. The first two days and nights were spent undoing each other as skilfully as only those two could. It was the third morning, and John had woken up in a lazy mood.

They were in the same position that they always ended up in together, his head resting on Mycroft’s arm, lying on his back. Mycroft was lying on his side, facing away from the window, one arm and leg softly resting against John’s body. It was just after five and dawn was breaking. They had flung the sheets off sometime during the night. The breeze from the windows was pleasant and he had no plans for the day beyond repeating the events of the last two. They’d had two days of good food, rest, and sex (not necessarily in that order). Perhaps today they would _finally_ step out to take a look at the grounds. _Maybe_. He thought with a wicked grin.

His bladder wouldn’t relent. With a grimace he wriggled away softly. Out of sheer habit he ended up brushing his teeth too. Which meant that he was now wide-awake. Being a soldier was so bloody inconvenient at times he frowned.

As he got back to the room, the sight on the bed arrested him. Mycroft never sprawled or cuddled. Even in slumber he was graceful. His limbs were never splayed about rather they were almost _placed_ exactly in the same positions each night. One leg slightly bent at the knee where it had rested against John. Lips parted softly. One foot covered in the discarded sheet, the toes of the other beckoning John. The long phalanges were delightfully dexterous and John knew from experience that if he rubbed a finger behind them they would clasp around it in reflex. His own feet had the barest of arches but Mycroft’s arched off the floor a good half-inch at the centre. There was a visible softness in his form now. He had only an hour, then Mycroft would wake up, alert, his face half masked. But right now he looked half his age. If he could, he would encapsulate this form of Mycroft and keep it close forever.

He would never get bored of watching Mycroft sleep, and most mornings he easily got that privilege. Being a soldier was so convenient at times he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not happy about this one at all. It sounded so much better in my head. But I hope this spurs me to more rigour in my writing. And I do wish I could find better titles for stuff.  
> ______
> 
> PLEASE DONT SUBSCRIBE TO THIS STORY. YOU MAY BOOKMARK IT INSTEAD  
> Sorry about this but this is for someone who has 'subscribed' to this fic.  
> There isn't any other way to contact you. I am seriously so flattered that anyone thought to do so for a fic of mine that I can barely contain myself. But this was meant to be a single chapter. So if you have subscribed then I'd like to say- Sorry but this isn't going anywhere, anymore.
> 
> If you meant to simply find out if I will post more fanfic, then can you please click on my name and subscribe to me instead? Thanks
> 
> But if you want more specifically in this fic then perhaps you could give me a prompt in the comments for what you'd like to read? I don't promise but if it triggers my muse you will have a follow up!


End file.
